Reunited
by Everything Has Changed
Summary: After TSON, when our lovely Percabeth couple will reunite ;  Contains spoilers from TSON.


**Reunited - by alwaysapotter.**

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Okay, so I've had this idea in my head... And I really wanted to write something, haha and really I can't write HP stuff, so it had to be another Percy Jackson story, or Heroes Of Olympus. Er- yeah... Sorry that I haven't been posting stuff lately. Blah, blah, blah. **

**WARNING: Contains Spoilers from TSON.**

**Disclaimer: Do you honestly think I am Rick Riordan? I don't own anything.**

* * *

><p>As the Argo II arrived at this Roman Camp, you could see all their campers look in awe at the ship. You can't blame them. Leo did a great job with it. They had worked on it night and day to get it finished in time. Now they were about to reach their goal.<p>

All the campers were nervous about meeting the Romans, afraid they would attack, but Annabeth was probably the most nervous of them all, but she was nervous for a different reason. Today she would know what happened to her missing boyfriend, Percy Jackson.

She watched the people on the ground point at them, she tried to find a familiar face, but she couldn't. What if Percy wasn't there? What if Percy was dead? What if he didn't remember her at all? Sure they'd seen him a few weeks earlier through Grover's empathy link, but maybe he didn't know who she was or if something had happened since they saw him.

She could see a boy with jet black hair, together with a brunette girl and a black haired guy. Annabeth could feel her heart skip a beat. What if Percy had a new girlfriend? What if she was much prettier than Annabeth? What if Percy didn't remember anything? What if he didn't love her anymore? No more underwater kisses, no more hugs, no more stupid seaweed brain.

"Rachel?" Annabeth asked and you could see the tears threatening to fall. "Rachel, is that girl there cute?"

"What girl Annabeth? Have you seen Percy? Can you see anyone familiar?" Rachel asked concerned for her friend. Annabeth hadn't been herself for these last months.

"Yes, I think he's the guy there? Next to the brunette? Is that brunette pretty?" Annabeth asked worriedly.

"Annabeth relax. Percy will remember you and he won't have a new girlfriend. Percy might be a seaweed brain, but forgetting his girlfriend? Not even Percy is that stupid." Rachel said trying to calm down her friend.

"But what if he does Rachel? Are you sure she isn't pretty? What if-?" Annabeth asked, but was interrupted by Rachel.

"Annabeth, look down. You see Percy? Can you see that big smile? Is he smiling at her? No he isn't. He's smiling at you. He remembers you and he don't have a new girlfriend."

"Thanks Rachel."

"Don't mention it." Rachel said and looked away. Annabeth thought about the time when she used to be jealous at Rachel, how stupid she was.

As they were getting closer and closer to the ground Annabeth could see Percy's face more and more. He smiled like this was the best day ever, a child on Christmas would've looked sad in comparison. He didn't look at the girl next to him, he only had his eyes on the ship.

The Greeks landed the ship hoping that the Romans wouldn't attack. When Annabeth left the Argo II, she ran up to Percy. He smiled at her, that perfect smile that always made her happy. They looked at each other for a long time. He hugged her tightly.

"I've missed you Seaweed Brain." She whispered.

"I've missed you too Wise Girl."

"I thought you had forgotten me. I was worried you had a new girlfriend." She whispered smiling at him.

"I would never forget you, Annabeth. You were the only person I could remember." he said and kissed her.

Nothing else existed. It was only the two of them. They didn't notice Octavian screaming attack in the background. They didn't hear Reyna stop him, they didn't hear Hazel screaming when she saw Leo, and they didn't see or hear the big triangle drama. They didn't realise everyone was staring at them. All they knew is that they had each other.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Okay, so I know it's short... Maybe.. 700 words? I dunno :)**

**Leave a review? It really makes my day :D **

**Did you like it? Hate it? Okay? Bad? I dunno what I think of it.. As I wrote it I liked it, but now.. well it's so... lame! XD **

**Two stories in one day... Must be a new record ;)**

**Love,**

**alwaysapotter (aka SaraHunterOfArtemis)**


End file.
